Just Another Term
by JustInvincible-Braaap
Summary: What happens when two new people, Rosalina and Charlie, join the House. Will there be a new quest. What relationships will brew. Written for MiniGirl2428. Anyway point is I suck at summaries please read? Rated T Just Incase.
1. End Of Summer Break

_**A/N I wrote this story, because of an amazing prompt from an amazing writer so shout out to 'Minigirl2428' she is amazing at writing these Fanfics so what's stopping you from reading them, they are the bombs ... This is the only chapter I will be writing as the O/Cs given to me.**_

_**Outfits will be on my Profile. Enjoy (: **_

It was the day, the day that everyone had been waiting, for yet some also dreading it. It was the day everyone returned from summer break. They would Say goodbye to their families back home, and welcome their families at Anubis House. They had done it plenty of times, but today, it wasn't just the normal Anubis kids they thought they would be seeing, there were two new students transferring to Anubis House. How would they deal with it? Would they welcome them into the family? Or would they just blank them? Well, only time will tell.

Charlie's P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm buzzing in my right ear. Ha-ha I beat the battle with my alarm clock, silencing it. I lay in my bed for a while until I realised what the day was, my eyes shot open. Today was the day. It was finally, the day I have been waiting the whole summer break for, the day where I go to Anubis House. Wow, that actually sounds cooler in my head with all the sound effects.

I leapt out of bed and jumped into the shower.

"Charlie? Are you put of bed yet?"I heard my name being called

"Charlie?" They repeated but I couldn't hear them over the water running out of the shower.

It had only been like 5 minutes, it had felt like a lot longer though so bonus I guess.

After my shower the time was 6:12. I had plenty of time. I got dressed into a casual but comfy outfit which consisted of my black skinny jeans, a striped black and white tee-shirt, a white cardigan and my trusty Black Converse All Stars. _**(A/N Outfit is on Profile) **_I usually dressed more fashionably, but today was a different, day, and I wanted a change in style.

I looked in the mirror and started to style my dirty blonde hair. I spiked it up and it looked pretty nice if I may say so myself.

"Charlie, why didn't you answer me earlier?" Rosalina walked into the room, her spare bedroom I was rooming in. She was wearing a pink and black double layered top, loose three quarter length jeans and black ballet flats._**(A/N Outfit is on Profile)**_

It's a long story, but I can spare a few minutes I guess.

My Mum left me and my Dad when we were little. This made my Dad like pretty upset, angry and confused. He is pretty abusive when I'm at home and says I'm the reason my Mum left us. When it's obvious that she left us because she couldn't take him anymore, the way he treated her, the names he called her and the arguments were always really bad between them. But when they got divorced my Dad got to keep me. Total bummer, I know. But I and Rosalina always work something out that lets me stay away from home, like this holiday her parents let me stay at theirs in the spare bedroom.

"Oh, sorry Rosie, I didn't hear you over the shower" I ran a hand through my gelled hair.

"That's okay, I guess, are you all packed then, my Dad told me that we are leaving in half an hour"

"Yep, completely packed, you?" I smirked.

"Did you really ask me that? I mean after all I am Rosalina, you know? Total control freak" She said lifting her hands up to her head.

We both chuckled.

"Yeah okay I'll be downstairs in a sec" I nodded to her.

"Oh, yeah, sure I will wait downstairs for you" She smiled.

As she left the room I took out one of my suitcases and unzipped it. I carefully put my gel, Hair Brush and my Lynx body spray in there and zipped it up.

"Hey, Charlie" Rosalina's dad greeted me. "Need any help taking these downstairs?"

"Um, yeah that would actually be awesome, thanks" I replied.

"Okay, pass me a couple of them then" He said putting his hands out.

"Oh, yeah sure" I passed him the first one, then the second one and so on.

A couple of minutes passed, and I was downstairs with Rosalina and her family, even her baby sister, Elizabeth were there. We all had a family hug. This just made me feel welcome, like I finally belonged somewhere, to a family. It was the nicest thing I had ever felt, ever since my mum left anyway.

"Let's get going then" Rosalina's dad said.

"Wait, Elizabeth wants to say something to the both of them" Rosalina's mum stopped us.

"Well what do you want to say to us?" Rosalina dropped her suitcases and picked Elizabeth up.

"Bye-Bye Rosalina, Bye Charlie" She said, they were her first words. This brang tears to my eyes.

"Awww bless" Rosalina said "Bye Elizabeth, take care of Mum and Dad for me" she was now crying, of happiness I think

"Bye Elizabeth" I said, holding her tightly.

"Bye Mum and Dad" Rosalina said bursting into more tears. She was still so pretty when she was crying. But she was always pretty. Pretty faced, pretty cute, pretty amazing Pretty Oh-my-god-I-fancy-my-best-friend. Pretty sums her up well

"Bye Mr and Mrs. McKay" I said tears still forming in my eyes.

"Please Charlie, call us Geoffrey and Lucy" They both said.

"Okay" I replied pulling them into a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything Mr and Mrs, I mean Geoffrey and Lucy" I said.

"Oh it's our pleasure, honestly" They both said laughing.

"Oh look at the time, it's time to leave" Geoff said.

And just like that, we were out of the door and into the car on our way to the House of Anubis.

Rosalina's P.O.V

We were now on our way to the House of Anubis. It was really awesome, going to a boarding school really far away with your best friend. Speaking of him, he fell asleep. You can tell he's not an early riser then. I smiled. He looked really cute when he was asleep, occasionally frowning or smiling. But I know he will never like me back, its total cliché, falling for your best friend who happens to be a guy, a totally hot, amazing and just the best guy ever. It sucks to want someone who doesn't want you back.

We had probably been in the car for an hour or so but I guess, that's what you get for travelling from London, to Liverpool. So seeing as Charlie is catching up on some sleep, I decided to pass time by reading a book. The Hunger Games to be exact. Many people really dislike books, and prefer the films to books. I on the other hand would sit in a cinema, reading the book instead of watching the film. Just because I'm weird like that, but hey, if I wasn't weird, I wouldn't be me..

"Dad, how much further?" I asked.

"At least another two hours or so" He said sighing.

The amount of times I might have repeated saying that, I may have driven him insane, but the only reply I got really was 'two minutes later than what you asked earlier" Well on the other hand I was really excited to finally go to a Boarding school, I mean it would be like having another family away from home, wouldn't it? But the wait in the car journeys was so long. It dragged and dragged until I was pretty sure it started to go slower.

I had now finished my book and Charlie was awake. Aww bless, his hair is all messed up.

"Hey sleepy head" I said to a dozed Charlie.

"Huh, what, I wasn't asleep, what are you talking about?" He said styling his hair again.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway my Dad bought us a drink, do you want yours?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure thanks. Um, I don't suppose you have a mirror on you?" He said, pointing to his hair.

"Um, no I don't think I do. It's in my suitcase, sorry." I said passing him his drink.

"Don't worry about it, kay?" He smiled at me

"Okay" I smiled back. "Dad, how much longer" I whined.

"We're here nearly, just pulling up now Darling" He said excited.

A couple of minutes later, we were there. Wow did this place look huge, the brochures made it look huge, but in person, it was gigantic, elegant and somehow old looking.

"Are you Rosalina McKay" She gestured to I and Charlie. "And are you Charlie Peterson"

"Yes" I said with such enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and call me Charlie" He grinned at her.

"Well I'm Trudy, Your House Mother. Head on in and I will go get your stuff" She smiled widely. She started walking towards Dad who was taking the suitcases out and putting them on the floor.

"Oh Okay then" We both said, heading into the building.

"Oh wait. Dad" I said running backwards.

"Dad, I have to go now, but I love you, Mum and Elizabeth, Try not to forget me, okay?" I hugged him so tightly.

"Okay, I love you too Honey, I will call you later when I get back home, okay?" He said returning my hug.

I was closely followed by Charlie.

"Mr, I mean Geoffrey; I will take god care of your Daughter, no matter what. And thank you so much for your hospitality" I shook his hand.

"Any day my boy" He said.

Charlie stood backwards to be in line with me again.

"Bye" We both said as Dad got back in the car. He beeped the car and we waved goodbye. We picked up one of our suitcases and pulled them in to the house.


	2. Meeting The House Mates

_**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever, was revising for a GCSE but done it today so I'm free now :D **_

"Well, your the first ones here. The other students will be arriving in about 10 minutes" Trudy said giving Charlie and Rosalina a warm welcoming smile. "Now, come in, I'll show you your rooms" She said signalling the kids to enter the house.

"Wow this is extreme" Rosalina said looking around at the decorations in the walls.

"Rose, it's just a house" He chuckled.

"Right, anyway this corridor is where the boy's rooms are, and up the stairs ant to the right is the girl's rooms" She was pointing to the areas. "And this is the living room and kitchen. Oh and that up there, is Victor's office" She was also signalling up there as well.

"Who is Victor?" Both the children said at the same time.

"Who is Victor?" She chuckled "Only your House Father" She said playfully.

"Trudy-kins" Amber came running through the house. "I missed you so much" She pulled her into a tight hug.

"Amber, I missed you to" She returned her hug. " I take it now that your here, everyone else will show up soon?"

"Yeah, I saw Patricia, she's just saying goodbye to her family" She pointed outside.

"Okay where's your suitcases?" Trudy asked putting her hands on Amber's arms.

"There with my taxi, just outside the House"

"Oh, I'll go get them" Trudy said exiting the House.

"So, who are you two? Are you dating? Are you staying here? Who are you rooming with?" Amber flooded them with questions.

"Amber, chill out they don't even know who you are yet. I'm Patricia, and this is Amber" Patricia said.

"Oh hey I'm Charlie and this is Rosalina. Nice to meet you. No we're not dating. Yes we are staying here. We don't know Trudy is it? She was about to tell us" Charlie answered the questions with a grin on his face.

"Does she speak?" Patricia said mentioning Rosalina.

"Patricia, don't be rude"Amber slapped her arm.

"And Yes, she does speak. Any more questions?" Charlie smiled at Rosalina

"Umm, Hi?" She said in a hushed tone, barely above a whisper.

"Sorry... I've been having a bad day. Missing my Slimeball" Patricia said turning her head.

"Aww, that's cute" Amber chimed in.

"Hey everyone" The familiar American accent came in.

"Neens!" Amber ran and hugged her. "I missed you lots and lots, like jelly tots"

"I missed you to Amber" Nina laughed.

"Hi Gang, Ooh new people" Joy arrived and hugged Patricia.

"Hey Yacker, guess who?" A Canadian accent piped in.

"Umm, my amazingly hot, cute boyfriend?" Patricia asked.

"You're correct" He smirked at her.

Eventually everyone arrived and Trudy had brought all the suitcases in.

"Attention everyone, Attention please?" Amber stood on top of a stool.

"We have two, amazingly awesome and really cool house mates joining us today."

There were waves of cheers and clapping.

"And to a new term at the House of Anubis"

Again, there was clapping and cheering.

"Trudy" Rosalina's quiet voice said.

"Yes Hun" Trudy replied.

"Um, do you know who I am rooming with" She asked curiously.

"Oh yes, sorry I thought I told you. Sill me. You will be rooming with Nina and Amber"

"So Amber is the really pretty blonde one?" She looked up to meet Trudy's face.

"Yes, do you know who Nina is?" Trudy said.

"Um, the American girl?"

"Yes" Trudy said with excitement. "Learning people's names very fast. That's a good sign"

Rosalina chuckled slightly.

"I'll tell the girls to help you unpack" She said heading towards Amber and Nina.

"Oh, Charlie, You'll be rooming with Eddie and Fabian" Trudy said as she passed him. "Eddie and Fabian will help you unpack, now go get your things"

Whilst Charlie and Rosie went to get there things from the hall, they bumped into each other.

"Oh hey Rosie" Charlie said stabilising Rosalina.

"Oh Charlie, hey, sorry for bumping into you" She said putting her hands on his arm, but quickly removed them and blushed.

"No worries, do you need some help taking your things upstairs?" He asked.

"No it's fine, Amber and Nina will help me" She said kind of upset for not accepting his help.

"Oh okay, see you later then?" Oh and I checked your timetable and we have the same classes tomorrow" He jumped with joy.

"Oh that's awesome. Yeah at least we have the same classes, so we can be the New Kids together" She winked at him

"Yeah" He replied grinning at the thought of sitting next to her in all of the lessons they shared.

"Well I better go, um, Unpack my things" Rosalina stuttered and blushed.

"Oh okay" Charlie started to itch his neck to stop him from blushing also.

"Aww, Charlina, you guys will make such a CUTE couple"

"Okay, I definitely have to go" She said picking up her suitcase and taking them upstairs.

"Oh, Yeah same" Charlie grabbed his and wheeled them away from the attention.


	3. Roomate's and Nextdoor Roomates?

**A/N So, Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, sort of been busy with another story, but been plotting this one also, so Bonus :). Oh and I re read the ending of the previous chapter and when it said Charlina, it was said by Amber. Oh and I found it so much easier writing in someone's POV so I will be writing like that, and occasionally writing in no POV. Hope you like.**

_**Rosalina's POV**_

I ran into the first room, I saw and slammed the door shut. I slumped to the floor, resting against the wood from the door. There was a small, brunette looking at me, confused. At least that was the vibe I was getting.

"I thought you were rooming with Amber and Nina?" The girl said raising her eyebrows, stepping towards me.

"Um, yeah, sorry, I take it I got the wrong room" I said turning away to face the door.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Mara, nice to meet you" She said extending her hand towards me.

"Oh, hey Mara, I'm Rosalina" I shook her hand and smiled.

"Your rooms right at the end" She said pointing to the closed door.

"Right, thank you"

"Any time" She said, waving as I walked away the closed door.

Right Rosalina, lets just hope that she's not in there then. I reached my hand out to the door knob and turned it to the left slowly. I opened it cautiously, trying not to make any loud noises.

"Rosalina" I heard a certain voice shouting at me from down the hall.

"Yes Amber" I said turning around, plastering a smile on my face. I don't know whether it was fake or real. Or whether it was intended to greet, or just to make a good impression.

"Okay, I really need to speak to you about you and -Charlie-" She whispered his name, and winked, a really exaggerated one if I may say so.

"What about him" I simply replied, fixing my hair over my shoulder.

"Don't act like that, it's really obvious you like him" She said tilting her head.

"What, no I don't. Where did you get that idea from" My voice went high pitched.

"Trust me, I'm the relationship guru around here"

"Really?"

"Really" She reassured me, nodding

Oh great.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I wheeled my suitcases down the hall. I was shortly followed by a tall dark brown haired boy. He also was wheeling my suitcases down the hall.

"You're Fabian, right?" I said turning to face him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" He said. "Now what is in your suitcases" He said tugging the along.

"Nice to meet you too and just all my necessities." I smirked

Fabian laughed. "Unless your necessities is your whole house, I really need to stop spending time in the library and more in the gym" He smiled.

I smiled back. "Okay, time to unpack" I said standing up straight. Wow these actually were pretty heavy, but I never realised, because my mind was on Rosalina and how Amber called us 'Charlina'.

We were half way through unpacking both of our suitcases, to be interrupted by a tall, dirty blonde guy.

"Don't tell me you've already Geeked him out Fabian" He said smirking at his snide comment.

"Well Eddie, no I haven't. And I think that he would prefer to be a 'Geek' then a total rebel who is always in detention" He said standing up of his bed.

"Look guys, it's the first day of term and there is no need for fighting, do just chill, okay?" I spoke up, standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, so he's not a geek, he's a softy" He said putting a hand on his heart, pulling a face at me.

"Look, I am not a softy, kay?" I said, tilting my head up,

"Oh yeah prove it" He replied cheekily.

"How?"

"Prank Victor" He said. "That's if your not to chicken" He laughed making chicken noises.

"Victor, are you kidding" Fabian interrupted him. "He'll get expelled, remember if it wasn't for your little secret, you wouldn't be here right now"

There was an awkward silence for a while, obviously Eddie had no comeback, which was unusual because from what I heard, Eddie never loses an argument.

"I don't mind I'll do it" I interrupted there silent stare off.

"What are you crazy?" Fabian said at the same time as Eddie saying-

"Oh right" fist pumping.

I smiled.

"What do I have to do to Victor then" I asked.

"Well it has to be original, so no going to anyone for Prank advice, got it?" He said, getting in my face.

"Loud and clear" I was trying to keep a straight face.

**Okay so I know it's short, but it was a transitional chapter, maybe? Update will be later today hopefully, If I have enough time.**


	4. The Prank

_**A/N Time for the Prank. Was pretty Buzzed to write this chapter actually :) And I writ you guys a pretty long chapter now, So enjoy!**_

_**I do not Own House Of Anubis, Sadly.**_

**Charlie's POV**

Beep Beep Beep. There was a silent ringing in my left ear. What time is it? What am I even doing up? Oh yeah, I remember now. Setting an alarm for midnight, so I could get up and prank Victor. I don't know if I'm going to regret this, or be happy that I'm doing it. I just want to get it over with.

I sighed, turning my alarm off. I sat up out of bed and put some shoes on. I slowly crept over to the door and turned around to my room-mates, to see if they were asleep. Actually, why should I, surely they would still be asleep, who gets up at midnight? I grabbed a torch and slowly opened the door, careful not to make it creek. I slid through the small opening in the door and closed it behind me.

I walked over to the stairs and looked up to Victor's office. There was no light on, so that meant that he was asleep, right? I took my first step up the stairs and another and another, until I was at the top of the stairs. There was a noise from downstairs, so I turned my head. Shining my torch over the lower floor. I discovered nothing. So I repeated and repeated. Yet again, nothing. Wow that was a waste of five minutes. I moved closer to Victor's office and dimmed my torch down. I put it up to the glass to see if Victor was there.. But Victor wasn't. Okay that is pretty creepy. I shook my head. Nothing will distract me from this. Nothing.

I entered the office and looked around. Opening a few of the drawers, I was pretty confused. For scary gut like Victor, there wasn't much 'Scariness' going around here. It was mainly gel, combs and deodorant. Well at least we know he sprays. I moved the deodorant out of the way and I found a glass bottle. I pulled it out, examining it. Wait, some thing's up! Victor wearing cologne, and a nice one. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Wow" I whispered to myself.

Well I have the perfect prank for this then. I took it to the bathroom and poured it down the drain.

"Okay, remember Victor might be up there, so we have to be quiet" I heard a voice whisper.

"Yeah, but we don't know" Another voice said. Not in a whisper, but in a hushed tone.

"Whatever. Let's just go already" Another voice said, yawning.

How many of them were there. 3 at the least, but there might have been more. Then a door closed. Weird or what? That must of meant that whoever they were have gone now, so back to the prank.

I pulled out my infamous pranking kit. Not many people had liked its effects it had left. Lets see, there was fake blood, nope. Whoopee Cushion, might take that anyway. I picked it up. Ahh the Fish Oil, perfect for smelling horrible. I smiled. No matter the price this is going to be comedy gold. I entered the kitchen and mixed the vinegar with some water and food colouring. Okay so it might not look exactly the same, but it looked better than before.

I crept back up the stairs and entered Victor's office. Carefully placing the 'Fish Oil Cologne' back in the desk. Ooh, one more thing. I went back downstairs and picked up a portable camera and placed by the window, carefully hidden by books. But it had a clear view of Victor's seat.

I walked back downstairs and walked to the boys corridor. Then I heard voices again.

"Well that's great, stuck again" I heard a voice, it was still to quiet to make out who it was.

"Don't worry about it, We'll go the Frobisher Library tomorrow and look for any clues, okay?" Another whisper. Can' t people just talk so I can understand who it was.

"Okay. Now please can we go back to bed?" Another yawn, the same one from earlier.

Footsteps came from around the corner. I hid in my room, and walked into Eddie.

"Did you do it?" He whispered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Nice" He silently laughed. "Now what did you do?"

"You'll find out tomorrow" I smiled at him. I think he smiled back, it was too dark to see.

"Kay. Have you seen Fabian, He's not in his bed. Maybe he's in the library studying?" He laughed at his comment.

"No, but I think he might be outside" I replied, pointing at the door.

Then the door opened to a tired Fabian.

"Oh, hey guys" He said grimly.

"Hey, where were you?" I and Eddie both said in unison.

"Just, Uhh- Just outside. Now I'm so tired, time for bed me thinks" He said avoiding eye contact with either of us.

"Whatever" Eddie said, going back in bed.

**Rosalina's POV**

I awoke to a screaming Victor. He was shouting and by the sounds of it, throwing things around his office? I don't know, but only one way to find out right.

"Amber, Nina. Wake up" I whispered. They mumbled something, that obviously meant they were still asleep. I got out of bed and went over to them, shaking them gently.

"Come on, wake up Nina" I whispered.

"Huh, yeah, what time is it?" She was yawning.

"It's 7:30 and what's happening with Victor?"

"I don't know, lets wake Amber up" Nina was getting out of bed.

"Amber" We both shook her.

"I heard you the first time, what is it?" She said turning around to face us. t

"Maybe he's annoyed with us for-" She said, stopping herself.

"Hey, you guys have secrets, it's fine. I'm going to find Charlie anyway" I said walking out of the room.

I found Charlie laughing at something at the end of our hall.

"Charlie. Charlie, hey" I said running to him.

"Hey Rosie" He pulled me into a hug.

"What's up with Victor?" I said pulling a face at him.

He laughed and within a few moments we were joined by everyone but Amber and Nina.

"It was you, wasn't it" I said placing a hand on my hip.

"Maybe" He replied grinning.

"Charlie" I exclaimed.

"I was-" He was cutted of by Victor.

"Whoever is responsible for meddling with my stuff is in deep trouble" Victor shouted through the door.

"Oh what is that smell?" Everyone was holding there noses.

"That is the smell of pure prankness" Charlie said after Victor had gone back into his office with air freshener.


	5. We've Got Your Back

_**So hey, I know I haven't updated in like forever but I'm updating all my current stories today because I won't be able to update until Monday at the earliest, being a bridesmaid at my Aunties wedding :P**_

**Charlie's POV**

As I and Rosalina entered the Science classroom, we walked into Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie whispering. I cleared my throat and they stopped whispering.

"So, how's your project coming along Fabian?" Nina turned to face him.

"Um, gr- really good, what about yours?" He flicked his hair out of his face.

"Not to good, help me maybe?" She replied, her shoulders sinking low.

"Yeah, maybe we should all go the Frobisher Library later, you know, to get some facts?" Patricia interrupted them both.

"Great idea Patricia" Fabian smiled.

"Yeah now we have to study" Alfie sighed.

"Good morning class, or what is left of it" Mr Sweet entered the room. It was only me, Rosalina, some of the kids from Anubis house and some other students here.

The class was filled with low, depressed 'Good Mornings'

"Today, you will continue with your projects, as I shall fill the new students in on what we are learning" Mr Sweet nodded to me and Rosalina.

"I will let you two work together for this assignment, as the others started last term and are far ahead of you" He said, gesturing the other students in the classroom.

"Um, sure, what do we have to do?" I smiled at him, trying not to show my boredom

"Well you need to-" He was cut off by Victor entering the room demanding to see the Anubis residents.

We all exited the room, following behind one another.

**Rosalina's POV**

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" He was shouting at us.

"What are you talking about?" Patricia met his gaze. I admired how she stood up for herself and everyone that was close to her. But I admired at least one thing about everyone I guess.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Miss Williamson, so do not be so rude" His eyes, they looked so demonic. If looks could kill, I think we would all be dead.

"But the thing is I actually don't" She turned her head, faking a smile at him.

"One of you miscreants decided to fool around with my property" He was now looking each of us in the eye, slowly as if he was sucking the truth from one another.

I immediately looked at Charlie. He looked scared for once; I've never seen him scared. We looked at each other's eyes, we had known each other for so long, and we could just tell something was wrong by looking at one another. His eyes had shown mixed emotions, which was unusual for Charlie. He was so sure about what was going on around him. But now, well now it was different. And then I remembered what he had told me this morning. That the prank was him, all him, and now Victor would have him in trouble. Maybe detention? Or even worse, Expulsion…

"Well then, who was it?" He screamed at us. It was like he was hunting us down, one by one we would each whimper at him.

"If I do not get any answer, I shall have to bring a more severe punishment into this" He was getting impatient. The way his foot tapped and echoed down the deserted hallway, it felt like a horror movie, and we were the main cast.

Victor was now pacing back and forth in the dramatic hiatus that was becoming more and more dramatic by the minute.

**Charlie's POV**

I looked at all of my house mates faces. Amber was petrified. Fabian was well Fabian, wide eyed and looking down. Eddie was standing tall, head up. Nina, well I think she was hyperventilating inside. Patricia was just average. Alfie and Jerome had poker faces, but they had no idea what was going on really. And Rosalina, her face was ever so pretty and elegant and well amazing, but she looked disappointed in me with a hint of scared. She was frustrated with me and what I had done.

"It was me" I said stepping forward, the whole house was wide eyed and open mouthed. "Yeah, it was me, okay?"

"Boy!" Victor said, his face turning red with anger and pointing his long, bony finger at my face.

"No, it was me" Rosalina's delicate voice interrupted Victors fury.

"No, it was me actually" Eddie said stepping up.

"Don't lie Eddie, it was me" Patricia thumped him on the arm.

"Honestly you lot do not need to take the blame for me" Fabian said smiling at me.

"Fabian!" Nina hit him on the arm lightly. "Don't cover up for me, okay?"

"Well who was it?" Victor was spinning around in circles, hands on his head.

"It was me, I think?" Amber mumbled.

"Ambs, its fine. It was me" Alfie stood in front of her, meeting Victor's eyes the returning back to his old position.

"Jerome, I can trust you so who was it?" Victor said, red like a tomato, shaking with rage.

"Well" Jerome looked to the side. "I do believe" He stopped, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I believe I did it" The whole House smiled.

"Victor, I do need my students back now, you've had long enough" Mr Sweet opened the door.

"Oh let me guess it was you as well Eric" Victor said turning around and heading back to the house.

"I do not understand what you are talking about. Now come inside" He said opening the door wide enough for use to get in.

"Hey guys, thanks for being there for me" I mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've got your back" Nina smiled at me

We all laughed, remembering Victor's red face before he left.


	6. Arguments

_**A/N Hey, so the wedding went great, maybe even amazing. So I got the wrong idea, I thought we were staying in the Manor Of Groves Hotel for 4 days, but we stayed for 3 so I came back a day earlier. I'm really tired (Traffic on the way back from London was really bad, took us 5 hours to get back) so excuse if there is any bad grammar and whatnot.**_

**Charlie's POV**

So Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Amber and Alfie are going to some Library on campus. That was what the voices I heard last night said. Totally scooping time, need to plan this out first though…

So maybe if I say I'm going to head back and then hide behind something and follow them from a distance. Or I could just tag along with them, but then they won't talk about this whole 'finding out this whole clue business'. Oh well, I guess I'll wing it.

"Rosy, wait up" I said running to catch up with her after the bell went. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, you know just the whole House id going to be put under House arrest because of your prank" She said, obviously tensed. "Apart from that, I'm fine I guess"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I had too" I felt my pulse rise as I was suddenly very hot. "Please believe me Rosie"

"Look you might want to tell Victor and the House that okay?" She met my eyes and quickly looked away.

Fabian and the others were leaving. But so was Rosie, I really hate decisions sometimes. But this whole mystery might be a one-shot. I can go speak to Rosie another time really, but what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Stupid decisions!

"Look I'm so sorry but I have to go, like right now" I said turning to catch up with the others.

"Whatever, you know, when you want to be a good friend just come talk to me" She said obviously with such hate and anger, but she was such a good person so she wouldn't show it.

"What're you trying to say?" He exclaimed at me. "I've always been there for you, and within a minute you turn your back on me!"

"Well maybe you should actually be there for me, not just talk to me!" She screamed at me.

"Whatever. Goodbye!" I shouted back at her.

**Rosalina's POV**

Charlie is such a jerk; he left me for Nina, Amber, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie. And I actually generally thought he liked me. But I guess that's another thing to add on to my list of wrongs. The only person I feel like I can actually trust now is Mara. She's been so nice to me so far, whereas Nina and Amber have probably got their hands all over him. If Patricia wasn't with Eddie I bet she would too. I found myself knocking on Mara's door.

"Come in" A hollowed out voice said.

"Hey Mara, can I speak to you, please?" I asked her seconds away from tears.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" She said closing her laptop.

"Well, I can trust you yeah?" I looked at her, heavy hearted.

"Of course" She said putting a hand on my arm. "Now go on"

"Well, me and Charlie We" I burst out crying, I couldn't help myself. I was never one of those people who would get so upset that they would cry over a boy. But he wasn't just a boy; he was Charlie, the boy who I knew I could always depend on no matter what happens. The boy who would always protect me from any danger or harm. The boy who probably hates me for my shallowness back there.

"There, there. It will all be okay, I promise" She pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back, trying to soothe me and calm me down a little.

"Thanks Mara" I look up to her eyes. "Thanks for being there for me and being someone I can count on no matter what happens" I smiled at her.

"It's fine. I'll be here, I promise" She smiled back at me.

Patricia walked into the room and looked at me; she pulled a face and sat on her bed.

"Why did you say that stuff to Charlie?" She said narrowing her eyes. "It was pretty harsh you know?"

"I-Well- I don't know" I muttered. "What's it to you anyway?" I said, immediately regretting what I said.

"No need to get rude now is there. Charlie's a good person and you've really upset him. But don't worry, Amber's cheering him up" She remarked.

"Oh" I pressed my lips together.

"Whatever I'm going downstairs to meet Joy and Eddie" She scoffed and left the room.

Wow that girl really knew how to get on your last nerve. Heck she could make you want to commit suicide with her torturous words.

**Charlie's POV**

When we were into the Library, they were talking about loads of Egyptian mumbo jumbo, just to clarify; I've never been good with Egyptian Mythology.

"Guys, sorry I have to meet Joy and Eddie. Sorry" I heard a familiar redhead's voice speak up.

"It's fine, next time don't have any plans though, yeah?" Alfie's questioned her.

The Library was filled with glass cases, which each had some special artefact in it. They looked really old. The walls were high and filled with detailed wallpaper. There were bookcases scattered throughout the room.

"Everyone ready?" Fabian asked the others.

"Yeah" Three other voices replied. They were Amber's, Nina's and Alfie's.

I moved slightly from behind the desk to get a better view of what was going on, but the chair moved slightly, creating a squeaking noise.

"What was that?" Nina said, obviously alerted by the noise.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. They were slow and terrifying. The footsteps were close now, too close for comfort. I was sure they had found me, until the door opened and a man came in. He was medium height, was slightly dark toned, had brown eyes and grey hair. He wore a suit and looked professional.

"Oh hey Jasper" Fabian said awkwardly. "We were just looking for a book on Egyptian figures. We have a project on it in school"

"Well don't let me stop you then, I will be upstairs if you need me." He said before climbing the staircase.

"That was close, we should go to the tunnels later or tomorrow" Nina said exaggerating quite a lot on her so called whisper.

"Yeah, I second Neens" Amber's voice piped up.

"Okay. Sibuna?" Fabian joined in.

"Sibuna" The others joined in.

"Okay, what's going on?" I stood up. "What's this whole Sibuna thing?" I challenged them.

They stood, wide-eyed not saying anything.

"Well, what's going on?" I repeated myself. "Or do I have to tell"

"No you don't need to tell. How much did you hear?" Nina looked me in the eyes, petrified.

"Everything, I heard everything about you and this Egypt stuff" I walked towards them. "Now I want answers"

"Look, we will in good time, okay?" Amber walked forwards to meet me. "Right guys?"

"Yeah" Nina and Alfie both said.

"How could you think he's trustworthy? He hangs around with Eddie and we don't even know him yet" Fabian shouted.

"Fine. I see" I walked out of the Library.


	7. Jealousy?

_**A/N So Hey How's it going? Sorry, you know rambling on. Let's find out what happens next! Nah that was too cheesy, well here's another Chapter, hope you enjoy. Now that sounded better :D**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own House of Anubis**_

**Charlie's POV**

I walked outside of the library, slamming the door behind me. Okay, so maybe I went a little retro on them, I mean, they have been nice to me since I got here, and I just throw it all back in their face. Maybe it was because of Rosalina. No, it wasn't her, it was me. My entire fault.

I sat down and rested against a tree. I pulled my phone out my phone, I had a text message. It was from Rosalina. I opened it and read it slowly.

Charlie.

I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, it's just I was so upset and angry at you. I shouldn't have lost my temper, it never happens. I just lost control of myself. I don't know what I feel yet. Remorse? Sympathy? Maybe even Anger? I don't know.

Just please leave me alone for a while, you know, to figure out some stuff.

-Rosalina

I closed my eyes and threw my phone to the floor. I hadn't realised I was crying until someone called my name. It was Amber.

"Charlie". She put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No" I replied. "I don't think I ever will be"

"What's wrong?" She lifted my head to meet hers. "I can help"

"Don't worry" I vaguely replied, dropping my head.

"Is it about the argument?" She sat next to me. "Or is it Rosalina?"

I nodded my head, wiping my eyes. She picked my phone up and read the text message.

"Damn, that's harsh" She shook her head. "Well, maybe you should make her think she's wrong"

"Maybe" I closed my eyes and rested my head against the tree.

"Look" She smiled at me. "We should go back and get you something to eat. Fabian and everyone else are probably already there, so they won't bother you with questions. I promise"

"Okay. But on one condition" We both stood up. "You don't tell anyone else what you saw today?"

"Deal" She said. "As long as you tell no one I sat on the dirty floor?"

"Deal" I replied.

"Okay, let's go then" She said pulling me along.

**Rosalina's POV**

Did he get my message? Maybe he chose not to reply. Oh I don't know anymore. I turned over on to my stomach and cried into my pillow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone tapped my shoulder.

"No" I replied.

"Look, supper's ready" The voice said again. "But I can say you're not hungry?"

"Yeah" I turned over to be surprised to see Jerome. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Trudy sent me" He said sitting on my bed. "But I can see that you don't want to be disturbed"

"Wait" I stopped him from getting off my bed. "Trudy sent you. It's only 4:05. Doesn't supper start at quarter past 5?"

"Okay, you got me" He rubbed his neck. "You were the only person here, except for Trixie, but she's with Eddie and all that so, yeah. Oh and Mara's too busy"

"So you thought you would come and see me?" I smiled at him.

"Well, yeah, we didn't speak at the party and I would like to get to know you" He returned my smile, sitting back on my bed. "You seem like a decent girl"

I laughed. "Okay then, you seem pretty decent too"

"So, do you want to tell me why you were bawling like a baby?" He pointed to my face.

"Just something happened" I replied, blinking, trying to keep the tears in.

"Care to elaborate, maybe I can help?" He said turning my head to face him.

"It's just something happened between me and Charlie" I took a deep breath. "Everyone knows about it. Except for you and Alfie, you were both in Mr Sweet's office"

"Oh, of course" He looked away and then looked back. "Well, I'm always here if you need me"

"Thanks Jerome" I smiled at him. "You really know how to make me feel better"

After Jerome had left, I knocked on Mara's door. There was no answer. I opened the door to an unoccupied room. She had to be downstairs then. With that thought, I was off downstairs.

I needed Mara's opinion on this; she was a girl and had probably been in a situation like this, so I looked for her. But I did find Mara, talking with Fabian and Nina. Jerome and Alfie were leaving the room. Then my eyes searched the room until I wanted to be blinded. What I saw was, well I guess I don't know how to explain it. There were too many emotions. Hate, anger, foolishness, miserableness and all over hurt.

I saw Amber, in Charlie's arms. They were hugging. He rested his head on hers and she rested her head into his chest. Everything that I wanted, but I guess I was also wrong about that. I guess I was wrong about Charlie.

Tears came to my eyes. Well you could say a waterfall came from them. I ran out of the dining room and launched myself up the stairs. I slammed the door and slumped on my bed. Pulled out my iPod and pressed shuffle.

The song that came on was 'My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne'

You Were Everything, Everything That I Wanted,

We Were Meant To Be, Supposed To Be, But We Lost It,

All Of The Memories, So Close To Me, Just Fade Away.

All This Time You Were Pretending,

So Much For My Happy Ending.

Oh, Oh, Oh

And with that, all of my emotions came flooding out. I slammed my head against the wall and cried, and cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jerome wiped the tears from my eyes. "I told you I'd always be here"

I just sobbed as I pulled him to me and buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me.


	8. Charlie's Flashback

_**A/N Okay, so I really should of put this on 'The Tale of Jerina' A/N but I forgot. I will not be posting as often as usual, because I'm training to go for my Brown Belt at karate (One away from Black), so like proper buzzed at the moment. But I will try and update as often as possible for you guys **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**_

**Charlie's POV**

I saw Rosalina run out of the room, it really hurt deep down, but I couldn't show it. I wouldn't allow myself to give in to the hurt, to give into my emotions. The last time I did that, I got dumped, hard. I allowed myself to believe that I could actually show me, the real me, without there being some sort of consequence. But I decided to forget that memory. It was just a piece of my messed up past.

"Do you think she bought it?" Amber looked me in the eyes. "Not to be mean, but she deserves it"

"I don't know Amber" I sighed. "I just don't know"

I walked into the ding room and rubbed my eyes. It'd been a long day, a long emotional one. But when I rubbed my eyes, I did not expect for a tear to form. It'd reminded me of a time not so long ago when I showed my emotions.

**Flashback **

"Rosalina" I called out for her. "Rosalina, okay you win"

"Seriously" I shouted. "I'm not good at Hide and Seek, especially at Camp in the dark"

I heard a rustle in some bushes behind me, followed by footsteps behind me.

"Hello" I turned back. "Who's there?" No reply didn't think so. I walked over to the area in which the noise came from.

"Hello?" I repeated myself. I don't know why I keep saying that, it's not like there's going to be an answer or anything.

I looked around, for anything, any clues or just something that could reassure me that nothing was going to happen. I took another step forward and tripped over a tree root which stuck out of the ground. My hand was bleeding and by the looks of it, part of my face was too. Someone had left a glass bottle on the floor, which obviously, me being me, landed on. I tried to look up but resulted in falling on to the ground and curling up into a ball, hoping everything would turn out fine, that it was all just a dream.

I heard laughter, my eyes immediately shot open. I tried to call out for help, but I couldn't, I was frozen with fear.

"We should really find Charlie" I heard Rosalina say. "He's probably out there somewhere because of us"  
"No sweat baby" A voice said. It sounded a little like Chris'; he was one of our campmates.

"Chris" Rosalina was scared now. "I really think we should look for him"

"Well. How about me and you just enjoy this moment" He laughed. "You know me and you, alone"

"But what about Charlie? What about" Rosalina asked, but was silenced by Chris.

I started to crawl over to their voices, slowly, but not painfully, careful not to let out a scream.

"Don't worry about him" He teased. "He's a tough cookie"

"But what if he's in" She was cut off. And then there was nothing. It left me clueless, which never happened to me. I tried to stand up, but let out a quiet yelp.

"What was that?" Rosalina questioned.

"Look don't worry about it" He assured her.

I looked around and limped to the nearest tree which I could lean on. I slowly lifted my trouser leg up to reveal my ankle had been damaged severely. It was swollen and bruised to the size of a balloon. The same with my tongue, it had probably been swollen to the size of a balloon from how hard I was biting it.

"Chris" She breathed. "Look. We need to find Charlie"

I moved slightly to the left, so I could see well. But the view wasn't good, I could partly see through the leaves and other debris around.

"No" He stopped her from moving. "We don't"

"But" She tried to say, but Chris leant in and kissed her.

"Look we already did this" She pulled away and sighed. "Now can we find Charlie?"

Chris looked around and it seemed like he saw me.

"No, we've been kissing all this time that Charlie's been looking or us" He smiled deliberately because he saw me. "So why do we have to stop now?" He started kissing her neck.

"Because we need to find Charlie!" She shouted at him.

I stood up straight.

"I'm right here" I waved at her.

"Oh hey Charlie" She ran over to me. "Are you okay, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, I just tripped up back over there" I pointed further over in the field.

I looked over at Chris, he gave me a death glare and I returned one back to him.

"Seriously, that looks really bad" She was panicking. "Wait here I'll get help"

"I'll come too" Chris smiled at me. "He looks really bad."

After they left, who knows what they were doing. I lay down on the sweet smelling grass and cried. For everything, my emotions, the pain caused. But not the injuries, they were just there causing pain, not tears.

**Present**

"Are you okay?" Amber waved a hand in my face. "Charlie?"

"What? Yeah, sure" I looked down and faked a sneeze to see if I had any tears. "I need food"

"Okay?" She shook her head. "Normal"


	9. Rosie's Flashback

A/N Rest In Peace, My Baby Cousin Noah. I Never Got To Meet You, But I Guess That's What Makes You Special. You Were A Young Heart That Stopped Beating. A Beautiful Soul Laid To Rest. But That Proves That God Only Takes The Best. Rest In Peace!

Rosalina's POV

After seeing Amber and Charlie, together like that, I don't know if I can allow myself to breathe anymore. I peeked around the door, and Charlie was now talking to Patricia and Eddie and Amber was staring at him. Jerome was by himself. I walked over to him and immediately looked at Charlie. He looked at me with teary eyes. He obviously knew I saw him and Amber and didn't want me to throw it back at him with Jerome.

I gave him a 'whatever look', turned back to Jerome and threw my arms around him. Jerome wrapped his arms around me and buried my head into his chest. His scent was drool worthy, it was seducing and embracing. He was warm, which was really nice, like it made you feel loved. Obviously Charlie never hugged me like this; he didn't feel that way about me. He never would, but I let him get the better off me. I gave into him, when he doesn't feel the same way.

I look up at Jerome's sparkling blue eyes.

"Jerome" I sigh. "I'm- I'm going to go to my room"

"Oh" He looked down. "Yeah, sure, see you later then?"

"Yeah" I replied pacing out of the room.

I tried to decide, Jerome or Charlie. Charlie or Jerome? It was too hard of a question; it shouldn't have to be thought about though. Charlie, well Charlie is certainly happy with Amber, but he makes me feel alive, happy. Jerome, he talks to me and actually understands me. He wouldn't leave me for someone else and definitely wouldn't take me for granted, that's for sure.

I walked into my room and slumped on my bed. Placing my head into my hands, I remembered a time where I had been in a situation like this.

-Flashback-

We were at Summer Camp, and we had been out in the woods, playing Hide and Go Seek. Yes, it was a 'kid' game, but it could be really fun when it was at midnight in the forest. Charlie was counting/finding, and I, Chris and Chase were the only people who hadn't been found yet.

"Rosalina" Chase whispered from behind a thick tree stump. "Come with me, Charlie's getting closer"

"No, Rosie" Chris grabbed my arm and started pulling me. "Come with me"

"Since when did you call me that?" I raised an eyebrow. "Charlie only calls me that"

"No matter babe" He picked me up and cradled me into a baby position. "Let's go!"

Charlie came into the area which we were in. He looked around for us. Chris ducked and put me down to the ground carefully.

Chase sneezed causing Charlie to spot him.

"Damn stupid allergies" Chase shook his head in disapproval.

"Hey" Charlie patted Chase on the back. "Where are Rosie and Chris?"

"Um" Chase looked at us briefly. "They went that way, don't tell them I told you though" He pointed to the field.

Charlie left the area in search of us. I went to get up and tripped over Chris' leg, making him fall on top of me.

You see I kind of like Charlie and Chris. Greedy I know, but they are both amazing. They both have parts of them that are perfect. Chris is so sweet and actually likes me too. He is really hot and has huge muscles. Whereas, Charlie is amazing and makes me happy, he's also really hot, but he's really sensitive.

I got cut out of deep thought by Chris' lips sealing the distance between mine and his. I wasn't sure whether I should enjoy it and continue, or hate it and back out, so I winged it. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance to my mouth. –Winging it- I gave him permission and he entered my mouth. His tongue danced on mine and it felt like one million fireworks exploding. We eventually pulled apart and Chris got off of me and pulled me onto my feet again. We both laughed and we heard something in the bushes and trees next to us.

"Okay" I breathed. "We really need to find Charlie, we've been here for ages, and it's getting dark"

"No sweat baby" He put a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Chris" I rolled my eyes. "I really think we need to look for him though"

"Well how about me and you just enjoy this moment" He laughed, raising his eyebrows and putting his hands on my hips, walking closer to me. "You know, me and you, alone"

"But what about Charlie?" I tried to say. "What about-." I was once again silenced by him.

"Don't worry about him" He reassured me. "He's a tough cookie"

"But what if he's in" I was cut off by another noise coming from the bush. "What was that?"

"Look" He rested his body against mine. "Don't worry about it" He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"We need to find Charlie" I walked away, but he grabbed me.

"No" He pulled me gently, "No we don't"

"But-." I looked around. Chris interrupted me by sealing out lips once more. This time it didn't feel magical, it felt different. It felt wrong, like he was forcing me into it, not asking me. I broke away and he continued kissing me.

"Look" I took a deep breath, trying not to hurt his feelings, but I couldn't do it, so I continued from where we left off. "We've already done this. Now can we find Charlie?"

Chris looked around for a while, as if he was scared, or maybe he was plotting something. I don't know anymore.

"No, we've been kissing all this time that Charlie's been looking or us" He smiled and turned to face me. "So why do we have to stop now?" He started to suck my neck, giving me a hickey or something like that.

"Because We Need To Find Charlie!" I shouted at him pushing him off of me.

A figure appeared and waved at us.

"I'm here" It sounded like Charlie.

I took one look at the figure and could tell straight away it was him, but something was off about him.

"Oh hey Charlie" I ran over to him, hoping he never saw what just happened. I stared at him in disbelief. "Oh my god. What happened to you?"

"I just tripped up over there" He pointed to the field not so far away. Charlie and Chris were exchanging glances.

"Seriously" I started wiping the blood off of him. "That looks really bad, wait here, I'll get help"

I turned around and Chris was smiling at me. "I'll come too, it looks really bad" He ran off with me.

And from there on, I knew that Chris only wanted me to make Charlie jealous. They had always been at war to see who the better camper was, and I think the final round was who could get me. Well obviously it's going to be Charlie.

-Present-

I wasn't aware I was crying until Jerome was sitting next to me and was wiping the tears off of my face.

"What's up?" He asked, pulling me into his chest. I sobbed into it hard, making his shirt damp.

"Just a bad memory" I sniffled. "That's all"

"Like I said" He lifted my face to meet his. "I'm always here for you"

"Thanks Jerome" I smiled.

"My pleasure" He responded kissing my cheek.

Okay, thanks Jerome. He just made it so much harder to decide who I should choose. Charlie? Or Jerome? Oh Decisions, decisions…

A/N So yeah, this is basically Rosie's POV on that memory and how she saw it through her eyes. I'm not feeling that great, so please be nice in the reviews. Thanks for reading this last part (:


	10. New Relationships Beginning

**A/N So Hey guys, sorry for the long non update time but I've been busy lately and well yeah, haven't been on my laptop to update. If anyone wants any requests done for anything, Pm me.**

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own House of Anubis.**

_**Charlie's POV**_

I walked into the kitchen and started to make myself a sandwich, if you could call it that anyway. Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie were sat in the common room in a circle, talking about some sort of mask or something like that. They were whispering pretty silently, so it was hard to eavesdrop on them.

"Hey guys" Patricia walked into the room. "I can't come to-." She looked at me. "Um, you know that extra credit school thing today; I'm going out with Eddie"

"Oh" Nina turned and saw me and immediately turned back to face Patricia. "Yeah, that's okay. You can come tomorrow then?"

"About that" She bit her bottom lip. "I'm busy then as well"

"When are you not busy with Eddie" Alfie shouted at her. "You're always with him; we need you for the mystery you know!"

"Alfie!" Nina hit him on the arm. "Not here" She tilted her head towards me.

"Oh" I put my hand on my chest. "Don't worry about me, I don't know anything about this whole 'Sibuna' thing and about the mask" Okay, so I pretended like I knew a lot more then I was saying, but they didn't know that.

They all were quiet after me until Amber stood up.

"I think we should tell him" She smiled at me. "Otherwise who knows what could happen"

"Are you crazy?" Fabian shouted. "Him, really?"

"I agree with Amber on this one" Nina turned and smiled at me.

"Well I don't" Alfie looked down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm going to wait outside" Eddie walked away, obviously confused.

"Patricia" Amber took a breath. "You're the tie breaker"

"Well" She looked at me and gave me a head to toe look. "Maybe?"

"Patricia" Nina exclaimed. "You can't do that"

"Fine" She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have to go with No"

"Whatever, I'm outta here" I looked at Amber who looked somewhat upset.

"Charlie-." She tried to stop me from leaving.

"No" I turned to face her. "Just forget it" I shook my head and walked to my room.

_**Rosalina's POV**_

"Jerome" I looked up at him. "Do you think I was too harsh? When I said that to Charlie?"

"Only you can be the judge of that" He smiled.

"You know that doesn't help, right?" I laughed slightly at him.

"I do" He sat up. "But that is your decision, now let's go get something to eat"

"I'll catch you down there" I smiled at him as he left my room.

"Okay, don't be too long though?" He waved as he exited my room.

I pulled out my phone and looked at a couple of pictures from a couple of weeks ago. There was one of me and Charlie, standing next to each other, watching the New Year firework display. My Dad had my phone to take pictures, because his iPhone ran out of battery.

"Can I just talk to you" Amber's voice, sounded shaky. "Please?"

"Fine" Charlie's voice was pretty chilled out, but seemed angry at the same time. "But you have five minutes, I want a full explanation"

"You will, I promise" Amber mumbled.

The door opened and I leaped off of my bed and hid behind my bed.

"Okay" Amber breathed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well a lot of things" Charlie sighed. "One of them being what this whole 'Sibuna' thing is"

"Fine" Amber sat down on her bed and Charlie sat next to her. "Well 'Sibuna' is a sort of club thing that we have, it's hard to explain though"

"Well try" Charlie exclaimed at her. "Please?"

"How about I speak to Nina" She smiled at him. "And I'll get everyone to tell you?"

"Yeah" Charlie pulled her into a hug, one that lasted way too long for just 'friends'. "And secondly, Why do you lot always go to the Frobisher Library?"

"That's well-." She sighed. "It's classified information, you'll know once you get told about the other thing, okay?"

"Okay" He sighed. "That's fine I guess"

Charlie started to lean in, which made me lean in, trying to see what was going on. He saw me and I threw myself back. Had he seen me before, or was it just now?

"What was that?" Amber turned so fast, her hair hit Charlie in the face.

"Nothing" He sounded confused. "I didn't hear anything"

"Might of just been me then" She laughed at herself.

I started doing a little victory dance out of cheerfulness, but I extended my hand too far out and was in line of sight. I immediately pulled it back and looked around the corner of my bed, confused by the sudden silence. I whipped my head back, fuming at what I had just seen. Charlie making out with Amber, like proper face on face. My face got really hot and I felt like I was burning up with anger. Didn't Amber have a boyfriend anyway?

_**Charlie's POV**_

After I saw Rosie spying on us like that I couldn't help myself but get angry. I did the only thing I could do to make her feel pain and backstabbing and kissed Amber. She kissed back though, so it was all cool, right?

Rosie stood up and tears started forming in her eyes. She looked at me and shook her head as she sat back down behind her bed.

"Wow" She smiled at me. "You're good"

"Thanks?" I smirked back at her, but I couldn't help but think about her, about Rosie and what she felt like right now. Did she hate me?

"So" She fixed her hair. "Are we Charlamber or Amberlee?"

"Um?" I stuttered, that was the last thing that you could do in a situation like this.

"I guess Charlamber then" She looked at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking; sometimes girls could be so confusing.

"Hey, how about you get us some munchies and we watch a movie?" I asked her out of my charms.

"Sure" She smiled at me. "I'll BRB"  
I waved goodbye, plastering on a fake smile. I waited 5 seconds after the door closed until I went over to Rosie.

"Rosie?" I sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. "Trust me, I'm happy for you, I really am"

"Then why this" I wiped her cheeks. "You don't need to cry, you're so much prettier when you're not crying"

"You mean that" She smiled at me. "Like really?"

"I really do" I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Then why did you do that" She looked back down. "With Amber"

"Because I have been jealous of you and Jerome lately and I couldn't help myself" Tears started to form in my eyes. "The way he looks at you and the way you look at him. The way you embrace his hugs and how you can talk to him about all of your problems. The way that he longs you and you long him. It just makes me feel unwanted and jealous okay?"

"That's not true" She sighed.

"What?" I looked down at her.

"That's not true" She took a deep breath. "None of that is true. Not with Jerome anyway. I like you Charlie, I really do. After seeing you and Amber, like that, I went to extremes and made Jerome fall for me to make you jealous. But in the end, it turned us against each other"

I stared at her.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I really do" She smiled at me.  
"I like _you_ Rosie, not Amber" I smiled at her. "I promise"

"Charlie, I'm heading out for a Sibuna meeting in the Library" Amber's voice came from the hallway. "You can come too"

"Hide" I hushed my voice. "Now!"

I ran and jumped back on Amber's bed just as she entered the room again.

"Sure" I stood up. "I'll come"


	11. The 'Sibuna Initiation'

**A/N – First of all, I would like to say a huge thank you to all of my reviewers, you're all amazing and I love you all! Anyway, enjoy the next Chapter! (:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own House of Anubis.**

_**Charlie's POV**_

I followed Amber out of the room and waved to Rosie as I exited the room.

"Amber" I rubbed my face with my hands. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this, you know?"

"Don't be silly" She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Look, from how much I know of you so far, I can tell that you will be one of the best Sibuna's we have"

"How are you so sure" I but my bottom lip. "I mean, how much do you know me after all? I may not be who I seem"

"Trust me, it's an instinct" She averts her gaze as if she was disappointed in saying that to me.

We ran to outside of the House and into the woods. I've never seen this part of the house, Heck I haven't even really been outside of the House only for School reasons really.

"Shhh" Someone whispered quite loudly, if you could even call it whispering. "Someone's coming"

"Guys" Amber shouted and pulled me along. "It's only me, oh and Charlie"

We entered the clearing in the woods and in my line of sight were Nina, Patricia, Alfie and Fabian gathered by a bonfire.

"What's that?" I pointed to the bonfire. "What's it for anyway?"

"Oh, that" Amber bit her bottom lip. "I may have forgotten to tell you, at a Sibuna Initiation, you have to burn your most valued possession. I looked at my hand and twisted my ring on it slightly.

"That's pretty" Nina walked towards me and admired my ring. "What is it?"

"This" I shut my eyes hard for a good few second, to stop tears producing. "This it's just a ring"

"It looks too valuable to be just a ring though?" Patricia pulled a face.

"Well" I took a deep breath and looked around. "It was my Mum's. It's like a family ring and well yeah, before she left me and my Dad" I took another deep breath and lowered my gaze to the ground. "Well a couple of days later, she was found dead. And this is the only thing I have left of her"

"Aw" Amber put her arms around my neck and I unconsciously wrapped mine around her waist. Alfie looked away. "That's so horrible beau. I'm always here"

I sighed and went through my pockets and pulled out some gum. They all shook their heads, and Patricia scoffed at the thought. I went through my bag and found my pocket knife.

"Okay" Alfie put his hands up and joked. "I'm sorry, don't kill me"

"Why do you have that anyway?" Fabian questioned me, as if he was trying to get something out of me.

"It was my 15th birthday present from Rosie" I pulled it out of its case. "It's 440 stainless steel and it's well special to me"

"Go ahead then" Patricia paced me. "I have places to be you know?"

"Patricia" Nina exclaimed at her.

I walked up to the bonfire and placed the knife in there.

"Good," Nina said. "Now repeat after me, I Charlie Peterson"

"I, Charlie Peterson" I mimicked her

"Being of sound mind" Nina stood up straight.

"Being of sound mind" I repeated her, in the same tone.

"Promise to uphold the secrets of Anubis House."

"Promise to uphold the secrets of Anubis House."

"And to stand by my fellow club members, Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis and Nina Martin"

"And to stand by my fellow club members, Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis and Nina Martin" I still didn't get what half of this meant.

"This is my sacred oath" Nina completed, "I promise never to tear it asunder"

"This is my sacred oath" I licked my bottom lip, "I promise never to tear it asunder"

"Sibuna" Nina said, placing her hand in front her face, with the palm facing her. Everyone copied her, except for me.

"Sibuna?" I covered my right eye with my hand. "What's the hand about?"

"It's about Anubis" Fabian laughed. "Do you know anything about Egyptian Mythology?"

"Nope" I vaguely replied.

Then I span around on my heel and saw a figure hiding. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but it was a female figure.

_**Rosalina's POV**_

I followed Charlie and Amber into the woods, but they stopped in some sort of clearing. There were mumbles and hushed voices, so it must have been some sort of meeting.

"Sibuna" A couple of voices mumbled.

I tried to get a better view of the meeting, so I stepped to the left slightly and stood on a twig, making that horrible noise. Someone turned around. I stepped back and turned around and hid behind a thick tree. It was the same person who shared a compassionate hug with Amber a second ago. The same person who said he liked me not Amber.

"So where to now?" Charlie asked everyone.

"To the Frobisher Library" Nina spoke up. The voices had become a lot clearer now.

"Yeah" Amber held Charlie's Hand. "We need to show you something"

Once they passed me, I stayed behind the tree for ten seconds or so then began following them again. They were talking about some sort of mask and some puzzles. Made no sense to me really, I had never took anything to do with Egyptian stuff really.

"What's that?" Charlie pointed to something on Nina.

"It's uh" Nina looked at the others, and they nodded at her. "It's well a special amulet that I wear and it only works on me, because I'm the _Chosen One_"

"And that means?" He stopped walking, obviously looking for answers.

Nina sighed. "I'll tell you later, it's a really long story. And look we're here now"

They all entered the Library, and just before the door closed, I managed to get in.


	12. The Shadowy Figure

**A/N I'm like really buzzed at the moment, got my grading on July 14****th**** :D Anyway, I'll probably be updating more often, I may off got in trouble for fighting at school, and so I'm kind of at home for a couple of days… So, Yeah, here we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, or the cast used.**

_**Charlie's POV**_

"So what do we do now?" I asked spinning on my heel, to look at the Library. "I mean, what like, do we do here?"

"Well" Nina turned to face me. "You wait here while we get you something. Have a look around if you want, but be warned, it's all boring ancient stuff"

"Okay" A frown crept across my face and I gazed at Amber. "But why can't I come?"

"Because Slimeball" Patricia screwed up her face. "You don't have one of these" She pulled out a washed out amulet. It had a pattern engraved into it, but it was worn out too much to make out what it was.

"How about you get me one then" I challenged her.

She turned around to face me and gave me a death look, I felt like I should have regretted saying that, but I didn't, I was actually pleased with myself.

"What did you say" She walked towards me. "Go on, or are you to chicken to say it to my face?"

I looked at all of my Housemates that were here, there faces said it all, that I should just say sorry and give up. But I wasn't like that, If it's one thing that I learnt from my Dad, it was that I should stick up for myself, not let others trample all over me.

"I said" I stood up and got in her face. "How about you get me one then"

"Whatever" She shook her head and picked up her bag. "I'm going to find Eddie. And whatever happened to just us you know? When did this happen?" She pointed towards me. "When did we start letting people like him in?"

With that, she paced out of the room, holding her phone to her ear.

"Sorry about that" Nina put her hand on my arm. "Patricia can be, well Patricia sometimes"

"No worries" I grinned at her. "I don't let people like her get in my face and boss me around"

"Glad to hear it" She watched Patricia leave, slamming the door behind her. "I know-."

"Now, don't waste your time on me" I put my finger on her lips. "Go and do what you got to do, I'll look around for a while"

She nodded and let go of my arm and ran off in the other direction. I didn't turn to look at her. I had someone else to deal with.

Rosalina's POV

I started to peek around the desk I was behind. Charlie was talking with Nina, but they were quiet, so I couldn't hear them. I pulled myself back around and held my breath, trying to hear what they were saying. All I could hear was Charlie's deep voice mumbling something that sounded like 'Let people like her get in my face' was he talking about Amber? But I thought he liked me? Guys can be so confusing.

I pulled out my phone to check what time it was. It was 5:16. Great, I have two things to worry about now. One being Charlie, I was scared that I would lose him to all of them, and I would be left on my own. And the second being Jerome, We have a study date at 5:20. Cancel on Charlie, or cancel Jerome? But what will happen if he didn't-.

"What're you doing?" Charlie caught me off guard. "Why are you here?"

"I followed you" I averted his gaze. "I guess I wanted to know what you're getting up to. Not just this whole 'club' thing you have going on, about Amber as well. I saw you two earlier, in the clearing"

"You did?" He sat down. "Look, I just got you back; I don't want to lose you again. Not to Jerome, not to Amber. We're just friends as far as I'm concerned, she just assumes that-."

"Shut up" I interrupted him and pulled him into a hug. "I believe you, okay? You don't need to make up a speech about it. Let's have a look around, you might not be interested in all this ancient stuff, but I am"

_**Charlie's POV**_

Rosie ran off looking at all of the relics in awe.

"Rosie" I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's just a piece of really, really old junk"

"It's not just that" She turned and stepped towards me. "It's magical. To think that this was around during Ancient Egypt, it's just really fascinating"

"Whatever" I smiled at her.

I put my arms around her waist and stared into her stunning aquamarine eyes. They shined in the ray of sunlight that came through the closed blinds.

"Rosie?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" She smiled at me laughing slightly.

"I'm thinking something, it'll change something I truly value" I breathed down her neck.

"What's that?" She breathed unsteadily.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I smiled and pulled back to look at her stunning face once more. She didn't say anything but nodded her head slowly.

"Well…" I pulled apart, but we were still pretty close. "Tag! You're it"

She ran after me, and was quite close to catching me to be honest. I basically jumped up the spiralled staircase in five long strides, she wasn't too far away, but the staircase gave me an advantage ahead of her. I sprinted down the long corridor surrounded by more boring relics. I kept running but whipped my head around, to see how far away she was. But strange enough, she wasn't there? Until I was taken down to the ground by a familiar beautiful girl, I hadn't realised that she outsmarted me and went the opposite way to me.

She was sat on top of my chest.

"Tag" She was panting for breath, not as much as me though. "You're it now"

"Funny-." I couldn't manage to speak properly, gasping for air.

"Wow, you run out of breath easily?" She laughed, already back on her feet. I just nodded.

"No way!" She was open mouthed and gawked at something.

"What's-, what's up?" I could only just manage to spit out a few words.

"This" She shook her head. "This is a crown back from Ancient, Ancient Egypt. It belonged to '_The forgotten ruler' _what was her name? Oh if I paid that last bit of attention in class"

"Was it Senkhara?" I asked her and grasped her hand.

"Yes it is Senkhara" She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"I Googled _'The forgotten Ruler'_ and it said Senkhara" I smiled at her and we both started laughing.

She looked at me, with wide open eyes. We both started to lean in until I noticed a black shadowy figure in the corner of my eye.

"What?" She averted my gaze.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing" I looked behind her and the figure was gone. "Now where were we?"

"I think I might know" She winked at me and we both started to lean in again.

"Thank you" A conniving voice sparked from out of nowhere and started to laugh, as it interrupted us, a few centimetres away from our lips interlocking.

"Who are you?" I shouted at the voice. "I know you're here, so why don't you show yourself?"

"Now, now" The voice laughed again. "No need to be rude, all you need to do is ask" A dark, fading figure appeared between me and Rosie.

"What are you?" I shouted at it.

"It is Senkhara" Rosie whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"DO NOT WHISPER" Senkhara shouted at her.

"Hey" I punched it, but my fist went straight through her. "Leave her alone- whoa!"

"Silly Human" She smiled and laughed at me. "Now you must pay for disrupting me and slowing down the _chosen one_" Did she say the _Chosen One_, wait wasn't that Nina?

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't I stood there, petrified, glued to the spot. Senkhara's hands started to glow red then purple then back to red. A huge fireball formed in her hands. Rosie shivered and looked away, but I couldn't. She made the fire engulf her crown and it glowed a bright gold.

"Now you" She screamed at Rosie. "Pick up my crown"

Rosie stood there, wide eyed. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"PICK IT UP!" Senkhara shouted at her. She then mumbled something under her breath and it was if Rosie was compelled to follow her demands.  
"Rosie" She started walking towards the crown. "What're you doing?"

"Now throw it at the floor" Senkhara made a noise that sounded like a snake. It was actually pretty creepy.

But as Rosie was ignoring me and listening to it, she fulfilled Senkhara's need and threw it at the floor. It obliterated into thousands of shards and one of them landed on my head.

"Rosie!" My vision started to blur.

"Charlie" She fell to the floor. "What Happened-?" She passed out, after a few seconds, I did the same.


	13. Great

**A/N Well Hey, long time no type. Sorry for being virtually dead, been busy with a lot of things lately, but guess what? On one of my Controlled Assessments for English, I got an A* -Inserts extremely happy face-**

_**Charlie's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes, and was met by an unfamiliar place. It was a bright white and shined gracefully against the sunlight.

"Great you're awake" A voice squealed.

"Be careful, he's not in any good condition to do anything really" Another voice mumbled.  
I shot my eyes open once more, and found it difficult to keep them open, they just kept shutting again.

"Now that he's awake, I would be grateful if you could wait outside, I would like to run a few more tests" A voice said, I heard it before somewhere, in my dreams maybe.

The bed I was laid on slowly sat me up. I could now actually keep my eyes open without difficulty.

"Charlie" A blurred woman waved a hand at me. "Can you see properly?"

"What! Where am I! Where's Rosie?" Is shouted and tried to get up, but immediately fell back.

"You are in a hospital; you were involved in an accident recently and were seriously injured. Your friend, Rosie I believe, is safe, she is completely recovered and wants to be the first to speak to you, is this okay?"

"Yeah" I let out a sigh of relief. "That would be great"

As the woman left, I slowly rubbed my eyes and experienced great pain in my right arm. I let out a slight scream. I rubbed my eyes slowly with my left arm and shut my eyes and opened them, which seemed to work because I could see now.

"Charlie" A voice said. "Are you okay?"

"Rosie?" I tried to focus. "Hey, yeah pretty bruised up though"

"Ouch" She motioned my arm. "Is it broken? How did you do it?"

"Uh" I tried to remember, but nothing was there, blank. "I can't remember"

"Poor you" She sat on my bed and smiled at me. "I have that feeling too, like there is something that you quite can't remember"

_**Rosie's POV**_

Did something happen last week, I mean except for us waking up in hospital, me freaking out, Charlie still being out cold, me going home and Charlie staying here and visiting him today? There had to be a reason we couldn't remember anything right?

"Rosie" Jerome's voice interrupted my deep thought. "Can I speak to you for a bit, please?"

I sighed and stopped before exiting the room. "Bye Charlie, get better soon" He waved and I smiled as I exited. He signalled me to follow him around the corner to give us some privacy.

"Look, ever since you got out of here" He motioned the building. "You've been avoiding me, and I know why, just don't worry about it, okay? I'll always be here for you, the same way I was two weeks ago. No matter what happened when you left the house in a hurry, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Seriously"

"You do know" He took a step closer to me. "I know you know, so why act like you don't. It's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Uh" I opened my mouth, not sure what I _did_ back then to make him act like this.

"It's okay, I promise" He sealed our lips and closed his eyes. Backing me against the wall, he left my lips and started at my neck.

"Jerome" I mumbled. "What're you doing?" I tried to push him off, but it felt too good, too right.

We were in that position for another minute or so until he left my neck and stared into my eyes.

"I told you" He put his hands on my face. "I won't ever leave you, and I'm not fussed about what happened when you left"

"I told you" I smiled at him; it was as if something I did caused him to behave like this. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Shhh" He put a finger to my lips and drew the distance between us once more, locking his lips with mine, our tongues dancing on each other. He lifted me up and put my legs around his waist. He started playing with my hair, twirling it around his fingers, until he pulled away and let me down slowly.

"Here" He handed me his scarf. "You might want this, sorry" He pointed to the now gigantic bruise on my neck.

Great…

_**Charlie's POV**_

Amber came in along with Fabian and Nina.

"Hey, what happened?" Amber sat at the end of my bed. "I mean like how did you get here?"

"I" I looked up. "I uh, I don't remember"

She gave me a disappointed look.

"So you don't remember anything. Like it completely dematerialized from your whole memory?"

"Yep" I sighed and leant my head back against the pillow. "Pretty much"

We were talking about random stuff for at least another thirty minutes.

"We need to go" Fabian stood up and grabbed his bag. "Sorry I've been so hard on you lately, but it's just we really need this quest done"

"Yeah" Nina stood up and followed him. "We will fill you on the details when you get out of here"

"Okay bye" I waved to them with my broken arm. "Ouch!" I yelped whilst they laughed. "I'm never going to get used to this"

Fabian and Nina left while Amber was still staring at me at the end of my bed.

"Hey beau" She moved closer to me. "I know what happened when we left you. I don't blame you either" She looked straight at me.

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes as if I knew what she was talking about.

"Well I'll see you when I next see you" She got off the bed and kissed my lips, long and slowly. We were kissing for what must've been a new world record or something like that.

"Well bye beau" She waved and stood near the exit of my room. I stared past her at Jerome and Rosie, whispering to each other, laughing.

"Bye" I waved at her as she left.

"Good news" The woman came in smiling. "If you get plenty of rest, and don't get under any stress, you should be out of here by Wednesday"

Wednesday, that was soon, but not soon enough. Only another two days, completely stressed. Great…


	14. What Medication Does To People

**A/N Um, Well I'm still alive if that's what you've been wondering, so yeah, hey guys? Anyway I apologise for not updating in what seems like forever, but believe it or not, I've been busy with some stuff that has kind of left me stranded. I was supposed to post this so long ago, but my laptop broke, it just got delivered back to me, so yeah. But anyway, here is the next chapter.**

_**Charlie's POV**_

"Good news Charles" My nurse entered my room. "If you wish to leave now, it is possible, but you will have to take a handful of specific pills for your arm"

"Uh" I bit my lip. "I want to go now, but do I have to take the pills, I mean, it would make me slightly uh, off, wouldn't it?"

"Define 'Off'" She smiled as she handed me a tray of pills and a glass of water.

"Well" I raised my eyebrows and avoided eye contact. "Slightly 'loopy'"

"Yes" She sighed. "That is a side effect, next to fatigue"

"Oh" I rolled my eyes and turned over.

"Do you want to go home today or not?" She smiled; it seemed more fake than real.

"Can I say that I'm too tired and want to sleep?" I turned over and opened my mouth in hope.

"Yes, if you can pull it off" Her 'smile' dropped slightly.

"Then there's you answer" I winked at her and threw the duvet and hurried out of bed.

"Before you do anything, I need you to take the pills" She handed me the glass and two petit red pills.

I instantly threw them into my mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

"Wait" She handed me another two. This time they were a lot larger and were yellow. "You need to take these too. But don't forget, you need to take all of these twice a day for another week"

She passed me a readymade outfit that Rosie purposely sprung together from my closet for when I get out of this place. (**Outfit's on profile**)

"Wait what day is it?" I looked at myself in the mirror. "She must think I'm coming back to school or something"

"It's Wednesday" She entered the room after leaving for me to get changed. "She's here by the way, I mean she wants to see you, is that okay?"

"Yeah" My mood suddenly enlightened. "That'd be great"

As she walked out of the room, I quickly ran and jumped back into bed and hid under the duvet, still pretending to be sick.

"Charlie" She walked in, smile beaming, lighting up the room. "Aw, Charlie, are you still under meds?"

"What, yeah" I lowered my voice. "I don't think I can come to school, for at least" I still sounded slightly sick. "Three days" I accidentally let my voice reach normal.

"Charlie" She smiled and pulled the duvet off of me. "I know you're okay, the nurse told me"

"Oh" I sigh and roll my eyes. "Well I don't want to go back to school"

Rosie didn't say anything; she just stared at me, smiling.

I start laughing at her, then really laughing, whilst trying to hold it in.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair is blonde" I laugh even harder.

"Yeah" She smiled at me, pretending to know what's going on. "I think it has always been this colour"

"Are you sure" I close my eyes slowly, and laugh once more. "Well guess what?"

"Uh, what?" I felt her tense up suddenly.

"Your eyes are both blue and green; I mean how does that work?" I laugh and lean my head on her shoulder. "Mine are just blue, yours are like two different colours man"

"Shall I come back later?" She got up slowly.

"No, no, no" I grabbed her hand. "Let's blow this joint"

_**Rosie's POV**_

Charlie was slightly off today, maybe it was something to do with the medication he's on.

"I'll be right back..." I extended my words as I got up off Charlie's bed and went outside to speak with the nurse.

"Is there a problem?" The nurse raised her eyebrows at me.

"Uh, no." I took a deep breath. "One quick question, why is Charlie all hyper and loopy?"

"That'd be his pills, they're for his arm." The nurse smiled as she explained it. "You know that he's broken it in several places right? That's why it still causes him pain and needs the pills to help with the reconstruction of the bone."

"Right, well I mean he can stay here right?" I lowered my gaze. "If that would be better for him."

"Of course it would." The nurse was starting to get frustrated with me, I could tell. "But he wants to get out of here. It would boost his morale, so I said he could if he wanted to, the decision was up to him."

"And what did he say?" My heart started to beat faster; I had no idea why though.

"Well, he wanted to see you, so he said yes." She sighed. "But you have to keep an eye out for him though."

I just nodded as I entered Charlie's room once more. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled warmly.

"How you feeling?" I smiled back at him as I sat on his bed. "Besides the broken arm and whatever."

"I've been better." He sighed slightly. "So when are we getting out of here?"

"Well, it depends, I don't think it's best if you go to school." I stood up and Charlie stood up after me. "So we're going to hang out at the House."

"Okay, I mean I don't want to get bombarded with questions or whatever." Charlie half smiled and pointed to his arm. "When we get back, can we watch Mickey Mouse, I _love_ that programme!" Charlie started bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Uh, sure, why not?" I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed a little. "This is going to be a long day..."


End file.
